Anumari the Demon Huntress
by Kinkarei
Summary: The gang comes upon a strange village that seems to have a past with inuyasha.They meet a beautiful demon huntress by the mane of Anumari but she has her own little secrets...my riends story not mine!


_**Inu-yasha**_

_**The Demon Huntress, Anu-mari**_

_**Ok so this is a story writen by a friend of mine and she want'd me to put it on here but Anumari is my character grummblesso enjoy! remeber "MY FRIENDS STROY!"**_

"_**Gee Sango did you notice that Inuyasha is acting weird around me?"**_

"_**Yeah Kagome i did. Its like he's avoiding your eyes all the time, and you wouldn't know this but every time you look away or in another direction he turns and stair at you until you look back and then he looks away again."**_

_**Kagome was walking by her bike and Shippo on her shoulder she looked over at Inuyasha who was looking dreamily up at the sky. He looks so peaceful and calm there. Sometimes i don't even know how i feel for the guy. Wait am i...? Oh my god i am, im blushing!EEEEEEEEE...!**_

"_**Um... Kagome did u hear me?**_

" _**Oh, sorry Sango."**_

" _**Well i asked you if you new anything about the village we're coming up to?"**_

"_**No actually. Maybe if we see someone on the road we can ask them if they know anything?"**_

"_**Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you go tell Inuyasha that he can hear better then us so he'll be able to tell us if some ones coming sooner then we see them."**_

"_**I don't know Sango.I don't think i should go talk to Inuyasha right now he seems like he's really clam right now and peaceful like there's no one around to hurt him and no one who will ever try." **_

"_**A Kagome i think that was alittle to deep for the moment."**_

" _**Oops! Yeah i guess it was giggle."**_

" _**So will you go and tell Inuyasha?"**_

"_**Ummm...i guess i will."**_

"_**Ok well if he gets a little emotional ill help you out of it."**_

" _**Ha ha. Ill be back in a few minutes then."**_

_**Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and nearly tripped when she came up to him.**_

"_**Woh! Kagome are you all right?"**_

"_**Sinces when are you so nice to me?"**_

"_**Uuuhhh..."**_

_**Inuyasha turned his face away from Kagome then helped her up and started walking ahead of her again but Kagome walked swiftly back up to him.**_

"_**Look Inuyasha i know uve been a little emotional in the last few days but were coming up to a village none of us know anything about and Sango and I think that we could ask some people coming from that way about the village."**_

"_**Sure i guess and you want me to look ahead to see if thers anyone?"**_

"_**Yes if it wouldn't be much trouble?"**_

"_**Hhhhuuuuu i will but only because there might be some jewel shards in the next village."**_

_** Well that's more like Inuyasha then what he's been doing the last little wile.**_

_**Inuyasha ran far ahead of the gang and saw 2 men walking down from the way of the village.So he decided that he wouldn't talk to them yet and just go back to the group. **_

"_**Hey you guys! thers 2 men farther up the road we can keep walking and we'll see then eventually."**_

" _**That's great."said Miroku**_

"_**Kagome can i talk to you over there somewhere?"**_

"_**Sure Inuyasha."**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk off the trail and into the woods when they heard Sango yell.**_

"**_You 2! I think that Inuyasha meant that it was just him and Kagome!"_**

_**Inuyasha and Kagome turned around at this and laughed at the sight of Sango holding on to the ears of Koga and Miroku and dragging the 2 of them away.**_

_**The 2 of them started walking into the forest.**_

"_**Inuyasha where are you taking me?"**_

"_**Just be quiet and follow me."**_

"_**Ok no need tobe rude though."**_

_**They came into a clearing that had a big tree in the middle but Kagome had never seen it before.**_

"_**Where are we Inuyasha?"**_

"_**Its just a clearing i saw from the road."**_

"_**Oh i thought it had something to do with your attitude lately."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Well sorry its what i thought!"**_

"_**Hhhhhaaaaaaa... Sorry. Look i took you hear because i have to tell you something about the village that you think none of us know anything about."**_

"_**You mean you've known things about it all this time?"**_

"_**Yea...i do actually."**_

"_**So come on and tell me?"**_

"_**Ok here it goes...Ill tell you strait out and then ill answer your stupid question ok? So don't interrupt."**_

"_**Ok but im getting restless."**_

"_**Kagome the village we're going to right now is the village i grew up in."**_

"_**Oh my Gods!"**_

"_**Surprising isn't it?"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**Well i don't know anything else about it because its said to have changed alot sinces i left."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

_**Kagome said this with an air of disappointment**_

"_**So lets go catch up with the group now."**_

"_**Ok lets."**_

"_**Do you know anything about the village up there?"**_

"_**Yes its called The Huntress's Village."**_

"_**Why is it called The Huntress's Village?"**_

"_**You mean you don't know anything about The Huntress?"**_

"_**Duh you moron! Why do you think we're asking you?"**_

"_**Oh sorry. Well anyway the reason its now called The Huntress's Village is because there's a young girl by the name of AnuMari she's a demon huntress and has never been beaten."**_

"_**What's so great about that?"**_

"_**Well the girls only 15 and that means she's the youngest demon huntress or hunter or exterminator in all of this continent."**_

"_**Wow! She's really that young?"**_

"_**Is she beautiful?"**_

"_**Miroku! Don't be getting any ideas!"**_

"_**Ok,Ok i wont...or at least if i do i won tell you..."**_

"**_Well that's not the only thing that's amazing about this girl she's got 10 Shikon jewel shards on her!"_**

"_**WHAT! she's really got 10 of those shards!"**_

"_**Yes she does. We heard back in the village that she was looking for a particular demon by the name of Inuyasha. He must be very powerful if AnuMari is looking for him!"**_

"_**Well guess what?" your lookn at him."**_

"_**Aaaahhh...your Inuyasha?"**_

"_**Yea...Do you know anything about why she wants me?"**_

"_**No we didn't hear anything about that. But you should take up the challenge if she's looking for you she's going to find you anyway."**_

"_**Feh... I shouldn't be wasting my time on her...But she does have all those jewel shards so i guess i don't have much of a choice but to take the challenge do i?"**_

"_**Thanks you can go on your way now."**_

"_**Inuyasha?"**_

"_**What is it Kagome?" **_

"_**Why are all of these people starring at you so weird?"**_

"_**Because...they all know who i am."**_

"_**Ok?You mean that your like a legend around here?"**_

"_**I guess you could call it that."**_

"_**How do you know all these people Inuyasha?"**_

"_**I grew up here, but the villages name has changed since."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Hey you girl over there!"**_

"_**Me?"**_

"_**Yea you. Do you know anything about a demon huntress AnuMari?"**_

"_**It depends on who's asking me?"**_

_**At this the girl turned and looked up at Inuyasha she was slightly shorter then himand had a scarf over her right eye giving the impression that she was blind in that eye she also wore a long silk clock in a bright blood red shade.**_

"_**My name is..."**_

_**Before he could say his name a little girl ran up to him.**_

"_**Are you Inuyasha?" **_

"_**Yea what do you want kid?" **_

"_**Can you bend down here?" **_

_**Inuyasha bent down close to the little girls face. To Inuyashas extreme surprise the little girl pecked him on the cheek with a sweet kiss.**_

"_**Your my hero Inuyasha!"**_

"_**Eh..."**_

_**The young girl turned and ran off.Inuyasha straitened up and touched the spot where she had kissed him.**_

"_**giggle Inuyasha your blushing!"**_

"_**To think Inuyashas some ones hero."**_

"_**And to a little girl at that!"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**So you must be the famed Inuyasha.Then you are here looking for Anumari because of her jewel shards and the fact that she's looking for you?"**_

"_**Yes. Can you take us to her?"**_

"_**Of coarse I will. Just follow me."**_

_**The gang followed the clocked girl into a beautiful and expensive looking house. She held the door open for all of them then she walked over in front of the people, she lifted down her hood and started to untie her cloak.**_


End file.
